Conduct Phase I studies of immunotherapeutic agents in patients with advanced cancer. These studies will be conducted under protocols which have been approved by the project officer. The goal of the protocols will include the evaluation of dose, route, and schedule of administration of immunotherapeutic agents and the effects of these agents on in vivo and in vitro aspects of the immune response.